The present application relates generally to child resistant sealing systems for containers, such as bags and the like.
A variety of products exist for containing, storing, and/or transporting substances. Flexible, e.g., plastic, bags, especially those with sealable and resealable openings, are particularly useful products that are widely available. Sealing systems for resealable plastic bags often include interlocking structures on opposing sides of a plastic bag opening, which can be coupled together by pressing them together, or using a slider coupled to the interlocking structures as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,029,178. These systems, however, are easily opened and therefore not child resistant, which limits their use with regard to medicines and other substances that can potentially be hazardous when not used properly. Accordingly, there is a need for sealing systems for bags that are resistant to being opened easily, particularly by children.